


Hogwarts bleeding

by Creatorphan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Hogwarts, Other, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorphan/pseuds/Creatorphan
Summary: Chaos. There was chaos everywhereSongfic - Song Hollywood's bleeding, Post Malone





	Hogwarts bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of the harry potter universe, this is only fanfiction  
I do not own the song 'Hollywood's bleeding
> 
> Some words of the song have been changed to fit the fic.
> 
> There's also something wrong with the bold text in this fic, sorry I don't know how to fix it

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**Hogwarts bleeding, vampires feedin'  
** Darkness turns to dust  
Chaos. There was chaos everywhere. The once tall and proud castle now in ruins.

**Everyone's gone, but no one's leavin'  
** Nobody left but us  
The halls were empty, the sign of students are long gone. Lone the scarred male walks these destroyed halls.

**Tryna chase a feelin', but we'll never feel it  
** Ridin' on the last train home  
This was the last time he was ever going to take a walk in his loving castle he once gladly called home.

**Dyin' in our sleep, we're livin' out a dream  
** We only make it out alone  
He hadn’t had a blink of sleep in months, everyone thinks his life’s a dream. But they have no idea.

**I just keep on hopin' that you call me  
** You say you wanna see me, but you can't right now  
You never took the time to get to know me  
They don’t know him, they see what they want to see, and he was gonna give them what they wanted….. just one last time.

**Was scared of losin' somethin' that we never found**  
A family

**We're running out of reasons, but we can't let go**  
Why should he fight

**Yeah, Hollywood is bleeding, but we call it home**  
“we fought together, the least we can do is build up our home again” but no one listened.

**Outside, the winter sky turnin' grey  
** City up in smoke, it's only ash when it rains  
They were almost defeated, burning the streets of the happiest times, nothing left for him anymore

**Howl at the moon and go to sleep in the day  
** Love for everybody 'til the drugs fade away  
We defeated them, but at what cost

**In the mornin', blocking out the sun with the shades  
** she gotta check her pulse and tell herself that she okay  
people wake up everyday hoping everything was a dream, but for most of them all they had to do was to look in the mirror and understand it wasn’t.

**It seem like dying young is an honor  
** But who'd be at my funeral? I wonder  
They don’t know him, they raised him for slaughter

**I go out, and all they eyes on me  
** I show out, do you like what you see?  
And now they closin' in on me  
Why can’t they leave him alone, he did what they wanted

**Let 'em sharpen all they teeth  
** This is more than I can handle  
He can’t fight any longer

**Blood in my Lambo'  
** Wish I could go, oh, I'm losin' ho-ope  
Oh how he wish

**I light a candle, some Palo Santo  
** For all these demons, wish I could just go on  
He wants his family back

**I just keep on hopin' that you call me  
** You say you wanna see me, but you can't right now  
**You never took the time to get to know me**  
‘Dear family, thank you. I love you all.’ stood in the parchment he left on the Weasleys doorstep. 

****

****Was scared of losin' somethin' that we never found  
**** We're running out of reasons, but we can't let go  
‘Finally…..Some rest, at last’ 

****

****

****Yeah, Hogwarts is bleeding, but we call it home** **


End file.
